Everything She Wants & Everything She Can't Have
by I.Heart.K.Stew.94
Summary: Rose loves Scorpius. He loves someone else. One-shot based on Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift.


_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he can't see,_

_That I want and I need,_

_Everything that we should be. _

It was Thursday afternoon: and that meant one thing. History of Magic. The bane of Rose Weasley's life. She was an intelligent, academic girl, just like her mother, and though she loved her studies, she had inherited her father's hatred for History of Magic. Whilst Professor Binns droned on about some ancient, obscure goblin war, Rose's best friend Scorpius Malfoy caught her eye across the classroom, winked and then pretended to fall asleep on his desk. She rolled her eyes and let a fake smile light up her face as inside her heart melted. She loved him. She wanted him. She needed him like she needed oxygen to breathe and deep down inside her she knew they were perfect for each other.

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without._

Finally, the lesson ended and Rose's weekly hour of torture was over. As students filed out of the classroom, Scorpius caught up with her and picked up where he had left off before the lesson had started. "So anyway, Rosie. Serena. She's amazing. You might know her actually - she's a year below us. A fifth-year Hufflepuff. Absolutely gorgeous." He grinned at her and Rose could have sworn she heard the crack as heart shattered in her chest. She didn't know this Serena (whoever she was) but she would bet all the galleons in the world that she was beautiful. His girlfriends always were. Well, what more could you expect from someone as gorgeous as him? Her insides burned with jealousy. This girl had everything that Rose wanted and everything that she had to live without.

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny,_

_That I can't even see,_

_Anyone when he's with me._

Later that day, with evening approaching, Rose and Scorpius were studying together in her common room. Strictly speaking, he shouldn't be in Gryffindor Tower, him being a Slytherin and all, but inter-house relationships had improved greatly since the Second War and so nobody ever said anything about it. After a while, he put his quill down and launched into a ridiculous tale about him, her cousin Albus Potter and their devious escapades the previous year. It was so funny that Rose forgot everything about him and Serena and laughed until her stomach and cheeks ached. Behind her, Albus, who had been trying to get her attention for the past few minutes, shook his head and sighed. When would Scorpius ever notice his cousins obvious crush on him?

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows,_

_He's all I think about at night._

Once they'd packed up all their books and parchment, they sat together on the floor in front of the fire. "You must think I'm so stupid," he said.

"What? Why?" Rose questioned curiously.

" Being so soppy over Serena. I can't help it though. I really love her and it feels like I've finally got it right. She's not like the other girls I've been out with," he said.

Rose sighed internally, _I wonder if he knows he's all I think about. That he's always on my mind._

_Drew walks by me,_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

Rose woke up on Friday morning feeling exhausted. She'd been up half the night thinking about Scorpius and Serena. Scorpius and her. Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius. She ate breakfast in the Great Hall and then went off to her first lesson of the day: Care of Magical Creatures. As she was walking to the huge doors that would lead her outside to Hagrid's cabin Scorpius caught up with - he was on his way to the greenhouses for Herbology with Professor Longbottom. He looked sleepy and his hair was rumpled but he still looked incredibly gorgeous and she almost forgot to breathe. After a short walk he waved at her, said "See you in the courtyard at break" and strolled off in the direction of his lesson. Even his walk was flawless; graceful, like Rose wished hers was instead of awkward and clumsy.

_She better hold him tight,_

_Give him all her love, _

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_And know she's lucky._

During Hagrid's lesson about bowtruckles, Rose found her mind drifting to Scorpius once again. Despite her unconditional love for him and burning envy for Serena, she hoped he was happy. Hoped his girlfriend held him as tight as she herself would if she were to have him in her arms. Hoped she loved him as irrevocably as she did. And most of all she hoped she looked into his beautiful, enchanting, ice blue eyes and knew how truly lucky she was to be with Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
